There she was
by Xylieistry
Summary: A Heath and Abbey love story. I'm sorry, but I'm not good at summaries but please don't let that stop you from reading 3
1. Chapter 1

**~*Author Notes*~ This is a Heath x Abbey (Mah favorite couple) story. If you don't like, then please don't flame or w.e haters do on this thing. Heath and Abbey belongs to Mattel and Garrett Sander. The story, however, belongs to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

There she was. Right in front of him, but yet he couldn't make a move. He wanted to but it was like his brain didn't register with his legs, so he just stood there. Looking like a fool with his mouth open standing next to his locker. Heath sighed. He have been crushing on Abbey ever since she came to Monster High, but whenever he was around her, it was like his brain shut down for a moment and turned Heath into a bumbling moron. Oh, he tried to make a move on her when she first arrived at school, but that didn't go so well. Abbey, instead of being taken back at his nice "gesture", she blew icy wind at him, which made him frozen in place for about two hours.

That was the only encounter those two had, and that was about three months ago. But Heath was determined to catch her attention, and hopefully she would give him the time of day to do so. And today was that day. Noticing that Frankie and Dracularua were walking from Abbey, Heath saw his chance. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair and fixed up his clothes.

_Come on, Heath. You can do this. She is just a girl, how hard can this be? _Heath told himself. He turned around, took a deep breath (a breath of which smelt like ghost peppers) and made his way down the hall.

With each step that he took, Heath could feel his heart skip a beat and his palms getting sweaty. _Pull yourself together, man. _He wiped his hands on his jeans and blew out some air. He got closer and closer until he finally reached her locker. Abbey didn't notice him at first, so Heath cleared his throat.

Abbey closed her locker door and turn to face him. Her purple eyes, which were glaring at Heath, seem to pierce to him and make his heart go aflutter. Heath cleared his throat once more.

"H-Hey" Heath said.

Abbey raised her eyebrow. "Hello. How can Abbey help you today?"

"Well, you see," Heath said nervously. With Abbey staring at him this close it kind of made it harder for Heath to form the words he wanted to say to her.

Abbey crossed he arms and squinted her eyes at the nervous Heath, which of course made him even more nervous. "Spit it out."

Heath ran his fingers through his hair and tired his best not to look at Abbey. "Well, I-I wanted to ask you on a—"

"I'm not on ceiling. I'm on ground, so look at ground to talk to me."

Heath gulped. Abbey was making it difficult for him to ask her out with her accretive attitude, but that was one of the things he liked about her. He brought his eyes back down to her and he could slightly feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"Abbey, what I wanted to ask you is," Heath sighed. "Would you like to go on a—"

And before he could get out the word "date", the bell ranged all throughout the school. Heath face-palmed and cursed himself for waiting too long to get to the point. Abbey looked at him, shrugged shoulders and walked away to her next class. Heath watch as Abbey walked away, thinking that he blew his chances with her and that she probably thinks that he is a complete weirdo. He went back to his locker, grabbed his almost charred books and walked off to class.

* * *

**~* Author Notes *~ Bonjour, Fanfiction :D! This is Xylie speaking, my sweets, and this is mah first FanFic! And i must say that my story sounds like a complete poop storm ; ^ ; I thought I could write something sooooo supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, but i ended up failing. Hard! So anyways, to those who actually reads, i thank you and please try to enjoy it. This is the first page or chapter or whatever, so send a letter or w.e saying should i keep going or kill it. So for now, smooches! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Author Notes*~ This is HeathxAbbey fanfic. The characters don't belong to me, but this story, however, does. Please enjoy 3**

* * *

It was lunch time, and everyone was on their way to the cafeteria. Everyone except Heath. He didn't want to see Abbey again and be reminded of his flame out earlier that morning.

_Abbey must think I'm some sort of weirdo_, Heath thought. He sighed heavily and picked up his books. He left the now empty room and turns the corner towards his locker when he saw someone one was waiting for him, leaning against the locker door. Heath squinted his eyes, and noticed that it was Deuce that was leaning on his locker.

"Hey, Deuce." Heath said, walking closer.

Deuce turned his head. "Sup, bro?"

Heath ran his fingers through his hair. "Not so good, man." He leaned against the neighboring locker.

"I can tell." Deuce crossed his arms over his chest. "I saw you earlier—with Abbey."

Heath chuckled a little. It wasn't a happy chuckle, but a chuckle that was out of embarrassment that someone saw him fail. "You saw that train wreck, huh?"

"I wouldn't say it was a train wreck," Deuce said. He pulled out some gum, and offered a piece to heath. "But you were over-thinking the whole situation."

Heath stared at the gum before placing it in his mouth. Then he placed his hands into his pockets.

"I bet you gave yourself a pep talk," Deuce turned his head and faced Heath. His snakes were looking at Heath, also. "Am I right?"

Heath sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, don't do that. That will only psych you out even more. Saying 'I can do this' over and over may work before you take a test, but not when you are trying to start relationship with a ghoul."

Heath raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Because I think saying 'I can do this' over and over can help."

Deuce leaned in closer. "You said 'I can do this', right?"

"Yeah."

"And you really thought you could do it, right?"

"Yeah."

"And how did that work out for you?" Deuce finally asked.

Heath eyed him. "Well, obviously it didn't work."

"Exactly my point, bro." Deuce grinned. He moved back and looked at the lockers across the hall. "Saying 'I can do this' don't really work unless it's for a test."

Heath blew a bubble. He crossed one leg over the other. "What do you suggest I do?"

Deuce chuckled. "Be yourself. Don't rush things, let them happen naturally."

"That's the best you got, huh?"

Deuce punched Heath in the arm playfully. "Apparently my advice works because look at me and Cleo."

The ghouls were sitting at their usual table, and as usual Cleo began their conversation with a topic that always gets her excited: Her.

"Oh, my Ra! I went to go get my highlights retouched and the woman told me to wait. Me! De Nile's don't know the meaning of wait!" Cleo placed a hand to her forehead in a dramatic action.

"I'm sure she had other customers, Cleo." Frankie suggested.

"My hair gets special treatment. It is, after all, attached to a royal." Cleo said. She pulled out her compact and made kissy faces at herself.

Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes playfully.

"I have question." Abbey spoke up. She stabbed her lunch.

"Shoot." Draculaura said.

"Why boy comes up to you and act like new born yak?"

Frankie sipped her glass of water. She shoveled a fork full of salad into her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Heath Burns," Abbey answered. She continued to stab her lunch until she got bored with it and pushed it away from her. "He comes to me all timid."

"What did he say?" Clawdeen asked.

"He was asking me on date, but too timid like new born yak." Abbey said. She picked up her cup juice, froze it and began to eat it.

"Awww," Draculaura cooed. She leaned across the table and placed both of her hands under her chin. "He likes you! That's why he was so shy."

Abbey's cheeks turned slightly pink. _He likes me?_ She wondered. It was true that she had some feelings for Heath, but she wouldn't go out with him until he grew some sort of back bone.

"How hard is to say want to go on date?" Abbey asked. She placed her frozen drink on the table.

"Asking someone out takes a lot of guts, Abbey" Cleo said, taking a moment of her time to look away from her compact. "Give him some time to get out his words before you go on the attack."

"Wow, Cleo," Clawdeen said. "That was surprisingly good advice."

"Well, you know," Cleo gave herself one last kiss before placing her compact back in her bag. "My pearls of wisdom are always good advice."

Everyone laughed. The bell ranged and everyone returned to class. Abbey began to think about what Cleo said. Even though she believed if you want to say something, just say it and get it over with, she thought it was nice and sweet that Heath had a little crush on her.

* * *

**~*Author Notes*~ So, my sweets, this is chapter 2 in my little HeathxAbbey train wreck. I made it too long ;_; and I think i made Cleo a tab bit selfish ;^; and there's too much talking ;^; I tired. I think its horrid, but I will like to hear what you guys think. -smooches- **


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Authors Notes*~ Heath and Abbey belong to Garrett Sander and Mattel. But this story, however, belongs to me. Please enjoy!**

* * *

After lunch, all of the ghouls headed off to Home Ick. Abbey didn't really like Home Ick due to the fact that some of the stuff that she would bake didn't come out like she had hoped. But she was determined to get it right. And plus, it was a lot fun, especially when the ghouls would have little food fights behind Ms. Kindergrubber back.

Once in the class room, Abbey noticed Heath sitting by himself. He face showed a mixture of sadness and boredom. She also noticed that there was an empty seat next to him. _Maybe I go over there to cheer him up_, Abbey thought. She walked to where he was sitting and stood next to him.

"Is seat taken?" Abbey asked him.

Heath turned his head up to look at Abbey. His eyes lit up and his cheeks began to flush. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"N-No, it's not." Heath responded, stumbling over his words.

_His cheeks are red. He must be sick, _Abbey though as she sat down next to him. She noticed that when she would look down at her book, his eyes would follow until she would look at him and he would turn his head.

"Hello, class." Ms. Kindergrubber said as she walked into class. The short woman stood in front of the class with her signature roller pin in her hand. She placed her bag on the front desk

"Today, my little pastries, we are going to start a new project. This project is going to take a week. This time around you are all going to be working in groups of two or three. I picked the teams so we don't waste time asking people. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one, Ms. Kinder-" One monster in the back raised his hand.

"What? No questions? Alrighty then, let's get started." Ms. Kindergrubber said, completely ignoring the boy in the back. She pulled out her list from her bag and studied the list.

"The first pair is Cleo and Deuce. After them is Draculaura and Clawd, Frankie and Jackson, Clawdeen, Howleen and Romulus, Spectra and Invisi Billy, Scarah and Hoodude, Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody. And our last pair is Heath and Abbey." Ms. Kindergrubber placed down her list and faced her students.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invite? Go sit with your partners." She commanded. Everyone is the class began to scurry to their partners. Once that was done, Ms. Kindergrubber went on.

"On this project, you guys are going to working together to make one unique recipe and a dish that is the product of the recipe that represents the both of you. That's why this is going to take a week. I want this recipe to be unique as you all are. Make it wonderful and amazing. Wow my taste buds. Any questions?"

"Yes! I have one!" The boy in the back said again, but this time he was impatience.

"No questions again?" Ms. Kindergrubber ingnored the boy once again. The bell rang, which ended the school day. "Alright, class, we continue this tomorrow."

The students got up from their seats and rush towards the door. Abbey was the last to leave, as she was thinking about the project. _Working with Heath would be bad. He might burn everything, but I should give him a chance, _Abbey thought. Suddenly, a smile found it's way to her lips. In more ways than one, she was happy that she got paired up with Heath.

* * *

**~*Author Notes*~ Hello, everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in almost two months ;^; My computer had to be reboot, which meant all my files and Microsoft word documents were deleted ;^; But I have Microsoft word on a feel trail for a month, so I will be bringing you more chapters. I hope you like this one. I think it's a little short, but tell what you think. Love you all! 3**


End file.
